Nikki and Victor: Ever story has a tragedy
by nikkinewman
Summary: Nikki faces the biggest tragedy that could have happened, but is it really happening?


Nikki woke up with Victor next to her and smiled, she got up and put her robe on as she went downstairs and got coffee and the paper and came back up as she sat in bed reading. Victor woke from the feeling of emptiness in his arms "Hi Sweetheart" he said "Hi" she replied looking at him and putting her coffee down, he leaned up and rubbed his eyes as she layed against his bare chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "Did you see the newest issue of restless style?" she asked "no why?" he replied "look" she said holding up the newspaper article, he took his glasses off of her and put them on as he read it aloud:  
"Looks like there will be a flashy Newman wedding after all, Nikki and Victor Newman are officially engaged according to close sources. The source says "they are as happy as can be looks like, they have been showing eachother off for the past few weeks and will continue to do so if we all know the Newmans". Mr and Mrs Newman have been married 3 times already, now for the fourth time they will exchange meaningless vows as they continue to break them as the years go by. Aparently they have broken up over infidelity, buisness schemes, dishonesty, disrespect, and most of all general hate for eachothers personalities at times, hey Nikki, What ever happened to "Till death do you part"?? Nikki Newman, longtime beauty of Genoa City was previously engaged to Paul Williams, hot shot detective in town, but of course called off the engagement because of her alleged love for the Black Knight himself. Victor Newman, who was months ago in the hospital for a heart transplant confessed his undying unconditional love for his ex which led Ashley Abbott, the other blue eyed blonde haired ex wife of Newman to file for divorce, with no hesitation from Victor. Just 2 days after being released from the hospital, THE Mr and Mrs Victor Newman went to Belgium TOGETHER and unofficially announced their reunion. Of course by the looks of their touchy touchy relationship now, we're guessing and sure that they're back together. Any guesses on how long the original Newmans will last this time? Only time will tell. Article written by: Billy Abbott"  
Victor took off his glasses and slammed the paper on the bed "you need to get your own glasses" Victor said as she took them "I know" she replied putting them on. "That son of a.." Nikki interupted "I know, that was definetly Ashley" she said "well if it was Ashley I guess I don't know her as well as I thought I did" he replied, Nikki laughed sarcastically "well you never know what she'll come up with next" nikki replied putting the paper down. "I'm going to go and give that bastard a peice of my mind" Nikki said "sweetheart don't it'll only cause more attention" Victor replied "What? Is this seriously MY victor newman talking?" she asked Victor chuckled "you're right go" he said, she smiled and kissed him as she dressed "where are you going in that?" Victor asked staring at her "I'll be back" she said winking at him and kissing him, "Wow" he said taking a sip of his coffee.

Nikki walked into restless style and saw Victoria was there talking with Billy "honey what are you doing here?" Nikki asked "I could ask the same for you" Victoria whispered "I'm going to get some water" Victoria said. Nikki walked up to Billy and slowly removed her coat revealing a black low cut dress "Now what can I do for you" Billy said as his eyes travelled from the floor up to her face "Oh Nikki wow" he said "Wow? Wow what?" she asked "You look, wow" he replied as he stood up "well hows this for wow" Nikki yelled as she slapped him in the face "MOM!" Victoria yelled as she came running to her Billy held his cheek "like mother like daughter" he said clenching his bruised jaw "you picked the wrong family to deal with sweetheart" Nikki said "really because you know if you want to deal with me I'd be happy to ablidge" he said moving close to Nikki and putting his hand on her lower back "you're discusting" she said as she pushed him away "I know I know honey you're still hung up on Vic, well let me tell you somethin sweetheart hes a jackass, now you won't listen to anybody, anybody at all so listen to the pages alright?" Billy said, Nikki slapped him again "fiesty lady, I like it" he said "You leave my husband and my family alone, or you'll be sorry" Nikki said "Oh what are you gonna do throw your ring at me? nice one by the way wonder how much that one cost him" Billy replied "If you so much as talk to me or any of my family i'll make sure you're out of buisness so fast your head will spin" Nikki said firmly "can't wait" Billy replied "don't forget sweetheart i'm Nikki Newman, I have connections that you have never even dreamed of so you remember that next time you go after anyone I care about because I promise you that will be the last article you post in any magazine" Nikki said "You take care of that jaw now" she added as she walked away "ya you look great Nikki" he replied winking at her, she looked discusted as Victoria walked out with her.

"Need some ice?" Jack shouted from across the office, Billy laughed "she throws a good one" he replied "she certainly does" Jack said "that was low billy" he added "God Jack not you to, come on just give me a break" Billy replied "give you a break? Billy you keep publishing article after article attacking innocent people, how can I give you a break when you never learn!" Jack replied "since when do you love the Newmans Jackie" Billy said rubbing his jaw "I dont trust me I don't but I do care about Nikki, you know that" he replied "ya well i'd care about her to if I were you" Billy said winking "you are sick you know that? get back to work" Jack replied slamming an ice pack to his chest, Billy groaned.

"God that kid has nerve" Victoria said "Well he won't be cocky for much longer, if he pulls this kind of stunt again he'll be out of there before he can wink at me ever again" Nikki replied Victoria laughed "good" she said as they got out of the elevator. "Alright well I'm meeting JT for lunch, do you guys have the wedding details done? You know it's only a week away" Victoria said "Ya everything is pretty much taken care of, did the event planner call you? The invites were all received right?" Nikki asked "Ya, everyone RSVPd but Mom you know you need to invite Ashley and Paul" Victoria replied "I know, I should, I'll call Paul and meet up with him and I already sent an invitation to the Abbott house" Nikki said "Alright well I'll see you later, call me tonight" Victoria replied "Alright honey have a good lunch" Nikki said kissing her on the cheek.

Nikki got in the car and called Victor "Ya"  
"Hi it's me"  
"Hi sweetheart how'd it go?"  
"his jaw will be bruised for a while"  
"good job, are you coming home now? You know Reid is coming tonight"  
"Oh damn, I forgot. Alright well I have to call Paul about inviting him to the wedding"  
"You're inviting that bastard?"  
"Victor"  
"I don't see why you'd want to sweetheart"  
"He has been a good friend, he probably won't even come anyways"  
"lets hope not"  
"Did you put the extra invitations in my purse in the car?"  
"Which one?"  
"The big black one that you put in the trunk yesterday, are the invitations in there?"  
"The trunk of your car?"  
"ya"  
"Yes they should be in there"  
"Alright well I'll just meet up with him quickly and then grab some stuff for Reid, is Noah coming also?"  
"Ya I beleive so"  
"Alright I'll be home soon, I'll call you after"  
"Alright baby, I love you"  
"Love you too"  
Nikki smiled as she hung up the phone, she called Paul.  
"Paul Williams"  
"Hey stranger"  
"Nikki! Hey!"  
"Hi"  
"What's up"  
"I was just wondering actually if you wanted to grab a quick coffee? are you busy?"  
"No not at all, i'll meet you there in 10?"  
"Sounds good"  
"Alright see you soon"  
Nikki hung up the phone and the whole way there prayed Paul would not make a big deal out of her marriage to Victor.

Nikki walked into the coffee house to find Paul sitting there already ordered both cups "Hi" Nikki said as Paul stood up and kissed her on the cheek "Hello" he replied smiling "How are you?" Paul asked, Nikki smiled "I'm good" she said happily "How are you?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee "I'm holding up" he replied smiling, Nikki smiled back gently. "Well I must admit I came here with a motive" Nikki said, Paul raised his eyebrow "what might that be?" he asked "Oh this is harder then I thought to ask you but I was going to deliver an invitation" she replied "Ah I see" he said knowing what was going on, Nikki opened her purse and took out a beautifully adress invitation with the name "Mr Paul Williams" on the front written in her own delicate script, Paul took it and set it on the table. Nikki smirked "will you think about it?" she asked "ya" he replied trying to push through a smile "thank you" she said. "You seem happy" he said smiling with tears in his eyes "I am" she replied smiling back. He was glad to hear it but sad at the same time "is this bittersweet or something?" he asked, Nikki laughed quietly "I guess so, yes" she replied smiling, he smiled back. "I should go" Paul said getting up, before she could rise he grabbed the invitation, his breif case and his coat and kissed her on the cheek as he walked out, she shrugged as she left also to the office to see Victor.

Nikki walked into Victor's office and saw him on the phone at his desk, he winked at her as she took her coat off and sat down. He hung up the phone and wrote something down "Hi sweetheart" he said smiling "Hi" she replied "how was your meeting with Paul" he asked "not explosive" she replied, he nodded "so how has your day been?" Nikki asked "Well, I have to tell you I must go on a buisness trip" Victor replied, Nikki's face sunk into a dispointed frown "Oh" she replied "I'll only be gone a day, 2 at the most" Victor said trying to cheer her up, she subtly smiled trying to reassure him "Well you promise? You know the wedding is in a week and I need you here" Nikki replied "I promise baby" he said "Well if you have to" she replied "I'm sorry sweetheart" Victor said "well can't you just send someone else?" she asked "No it's not possible, they expect me there" Victor replied "Ok well when do you have to leave?" she asked "tonight" he replied, she looked even more dispointed. "Do you want to come home with me now? I have to go get things ready" he said, she agreed and they walked out of the office hand in hand.

At home Nikki was upstairs putting his clothes into his overnight bag as Victor came up behind her and kissed her neck, she smiled as he continued. She zipped up the bag and turned towards him as they kissed gently but passionately, she leaned down on the bed and he did to, they were laying down kissing as the phone rang, Nikki sighed as Victor got up to answer it. He hung up after a minute or two "that was the jet, they're ready" he said, Nikki nodded as she walked downstairs with him. "I'll be home soon" he said stroking her hair, she tried to fight the tears in her eyes "I know, I'm just being silly" she said trying to smile, he kissed her forehead "no you're not" he replied, she smiled "call me when you land alright?" Nikki asked "Of course" he replied, he kissed her with all he had in him and she did to, they had a very long and passionate kiss as he took her in his arms, she let a few tears fall on his shoulder but wiped them away before he could see "I love you" Victor said stroking her cheek, she smiled "I love you to, hurry home" she replied, he agreed as she walked him to the door, they had one more gentle kiss as he went to the car. She leaned up against the door watching him leave, she blew him a kiss and went into the house. Nikki poured herself some tea and sat down to read a book. A few hours later, she went to bed and felt emptiness. She couldn't sleep and didn't know why, Nikki got up and went to her and Victor's closet and put on his sweater, feeling his scent and warmth she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Nikki woke up the next morning, dressed and went downstairs to find Victoria and Nicholas sitting on the couch with petrified looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" Nikki asked, Victoria's face quickly rised and looked at her Mother "Mom" she said getting up, Victoria hugged her mother as Nicholas looked at them, Nikki could tell something was wrong. "what happened" she asked firmly, Nicholas hesitated "Nicholas what happened" she repeated as her voice broke, Nick's eyes filled up with tears "Victoria" Nikki whipspered "what happened, someone tell me now before I have a heart attack!" she said trying to lighten the mood. Nikki wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it but persisted "It's Dad" Nick said, Nikki's heart dropped "we think the Newman jet went down" Victoria said "what do you mean you think?" Nikki asked shocked "there were 2 charter jets, one with 1 body registered which was the pilot and the other with 2, a pilot and a passenger, the one with the 2 went down" Nicholas said, Nikki's knees buckled and she was shaking as she covered her mouth and gasped. Nick grabbed his mother and took her in his arms as her eyes widened and she screamed in her hand, she was trembling and crying as Nick tried to sooth her. Her heart was beating out of her chest and hands were trembling as if she had seen a ghost, her eyes were wide and voice was breaking as she tried to speak but couldn't, she gasped for air feeling as though she couldn't breath as she held Nicholas tight. Victoria broke down at the sight of her Mother's pain, she sat on the couch and cried as she watched Nikki trying to even breath, Nikki sat down, not blinking as Nicholas got her a glass of water, she was taking fast short breaths as she tried to speak "I can't breath" she said as she took a sip of water from her shaking hands. She got up and got her coat "Mom don't go anywhere!" Nicholas said as he grabbed his Mother's arm, Nikki stumbled "Nicholas sit down, though I can't even figure out what I'm thinking right now I am still your Mother and you're going to sit down and I will be back later" Nikki yelled, Nicholas sat down and let her go. She slammed the door and leaned against it as she gasped for air and weeped, she crouched down and covered her mouth as she held her purse to her chest. She held her face in her hands as Katherine walked up to the front step and covered her mouth "Nikki" she said, Nikki's face softened as she stood up and hugged her, she cried hard on her shoulder as Katherine stroked her hair "It's ok" she said "It's ok" she kept repeating it as Nikki cried. "I can't do this" Nikki whispered as she pulled away, Katherine wipped away Nikki's tears "do what?" she asked "survive without him" Nikki whispered, Katherine took her into her arms and lead her back into the house. Nikki sat down not acknowledging anyone as Victoria hugged Katherine and Nicholas followed. Katherine sat by her best friend on the couch as Nikki leaned against her.

"Where did you hear this?" Nikki asked looking at Victoria "the police, they called us" she replied "well why wouldn't they call me?" Nikki asked "they called the office, I was there" Victoria replied, Nikki let out more tears "have they prooved it?" nikki whispered "not yet" Nicholas replied as Noah and Sharon walked in. "Nick?" Sharon said looking at him, Nick ran into Sharon's arms as Noah ran into Victoria's. Noah stood there with his heart breaking at the sight of his Grandmother's eyes, they were broken, empty and foggy. Nikki looked up at him and waved him to come here, he obeyed and Nikki hugged him as tight as she could and stroked his cheek, he kissed her and took Katherine's place as Nikki leaned against his chest feeling comforted. Nicholas smiled "only he knows how to calm Mom down" Nicholas whispered "he's like your Dad" Sharon replied, Nick took Sharon in his arms as Victoria held Katherine's hand. The phone rang and Nikki jumped.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Nik it's Paul"  
"Oh, hi" "I'm so sorry"  
"I can't talk right now, I have to go" she said as her voice trembled and she hung up the phone "who was that?" Victoria asked "Paul" Nikki replied as she leant back against Noah's chest again, Noah's arm wrapped around her and stroked her arm as she closed her eyes. Nikki got up a few minutes later "I need to go" she said "I'll come with you" katherine replied, Nikki disagreed as she drove to the club. Nikki sat at the bar as she ordered one vodka shot, the shot was placed infront of Nikki, she took it in one sip and ordered another, and another and another. She was completely drunk as her cell phone rang, she took one more sip of the shot and took out her phone. "Yup"  
"Nikki darling"  
"Katherine!!"  
"Where are you?"  
"Where am I? Where am I? Oh I'm at the club"  
"Nikki have you been drinking?"  
"The love of my whole, my whole damn life is dead of course i've been drinking"  
"For god sakes Nikki we're sitting here out of our minds"  
"Well you're, you're not the only one, I'm dizzy right now to"  
Katherine cried "Nikki sweetheart I'm coming to get you"  
"Unless you've magically gained the strength to carry me out of here I'm not going ANYWHERE"  
"Darling please"  
"Please what Katherine? What? Victor is DEAD what am I supposed to do now? I can't just keep going, I can't do that my wedding was supposed to be in two, two damn days" Nikki's words slurred "I'm sending someone to get you"  
"well you do that Katherine, go ahead"  
Katherine hung up the phone and called Jack. "Jack Abbott"  
"Jack! Jack! I'm so glad I got ahold of you"  
"well this is a suprise"  
"No time for jokes, Nikki's been drinking"  
"Nikki's been drinking? What?"  
"shes at the club I need you to go get her and bring her here and get Paul too"  
"Ya ok I'll be right there"  
Jack and Paul walked into the club to find Nikki sitting at the bar driking wine now. "Nik?" Paul asked hesitantly "What are you two doing here?" Nikki asked "We came to see you" Jack replied "well theres not much to see right here" she replied studdering "excuse me sir? can I have a bottle of champagne for my friends here?" Nikki asked smiling, the bar tender handed her a bottle of champagne. "Alright boys lets go" Nikki said stumbling out of her chair, Jack picked her up and waited for Paul "you know Jackie, Victor used to do this and take me upstairs and then" Nikki laughed "and then we'd have sex" she said laughing histerically, Paul cringed as they walked out. Nikki stumbled in the door "Honey I'm home" she yelled "Oh wait my honey, hes dead, how great isn't that great Paul? you're probably sooo happy" she continued as she nearly fell into the living room carrying the bottle of champagne. "You know what you two need to do, you need this" Nikki slurred as she bent down and got 2 glasses from under the bar, she handed the champagne glasses to Paul and the champangne to Jack "You two should celebrate, because hes dead! That's all you wanted was for Victor to be dead because you can't stand me being happy with Victor ever, well you two just celebrate celebrate celebrate while I try to even BREATHE" Nikki yelled, she stumbled and sat next to Noah "isn't he just the most handsome boy you've ever seen?" Nikki asked squeezing Noah's cheeks, "he is just so handsome, he's my baby boy, he's my favourite boy" Nikki laughed "Alright Grandma come on" Noah said as he stood up, Nikki followed "Noah I got it" Nick said, Nikki laughed as Nick scooped her up and carried her up to her room and set her on the bed as she fell asleep right away.

Noah came downstairs "well" he said sighing "has she fallen off the wagon before?" Paul asked "only in Mexico when she thought he was dead" Katherine said "Thank you Jack and Paul" Victoria said, Jack hugged her and Paul did also as they walked out. "I've never seen Grandma so torn up" Noah said "when it comes to your Grandparents, they can't even speak without eachother" Victoria replied "they're really in love Noah" Sharon said "I bet Grandma's alot more upset then she leads on" Noah said "Trust me bud, she is" Nick replied. They all went home and let Nikki sleep.

The next morning Nikki woke up and put her hand on her head feeling sick, she turned over and her heart sank seeing Victor was not there. She cried as she sat up and took his pillow. She took her phone and called his number and got the machine "Hello you've reached Victor Newman" she heard and hung up, she called it again to hear his voice and continued until Nicholas walked in. "Mom?" he asked, Nikki turned her head and wiped her tears as Nick sat with her. "I'm sorry baby" she said "I know, it's ok" he replied as they got up and walked downstairs. She wiped her mascara stained cheeks with water and poured coffee as she sat down and left it until it was cold. She sat there for almost an hour and stared into space thinking about Victor.

Back at the office, all the kids were in Victor's office talking as they heard the door knob turn. Victor walked in "What are you all doing in my office?" Victor asked laughing, they all looked stunned "Daddy?" Victoria asked as her eyes filled up with tears "what sweetheart?" he asked worried, Victoria ran to her father as he looked stunned "what's wrong?" he asked "we thought you were dead" she replied, he stroked her hair "what? what do you mean?" Victor asked, Nicholas hugged his Father as Victoria turned on the tv and Victor saw his alleged death on the news. "My god" he said "I wasn't registered because I own the damn jet!" Victor said "Thank god" Nick replied "Wheres your Mother?" Victor asked in a panic, Victoria sighed "Daddy, Mom's not doing well" she said "Dad she was drinking last night" Nick replied, Victor's eyes welled up with tears as he stroked down his face "don't suprise her just do it calmly, she can't take it right now" Victoria said, Victor nodded as he ran out the door.

Nikki heard the door close as she wiped her tears and looked up. He walked in slowly and her eyes widened "NO GHOSTS!" she yelled as she covered her eyes "I'm not a ghost baby" he said approaching her, she looked at him with tears in her eyes "i've been seeing you all day you're not real" she kept repeating "you're not real". Victor took her hand and she stood up, she was shaking as her hand reached toward his cheek, she lightly touched it as she trembled and covered her mouth "my god" she whispered as she threw herself in his arms "my baby" he said as she gasped and ran her fingers through his hair "oh my god" she kept repeating, she pulled away and looked at him "are you hurt are you ok" she asked crying as she ran her hands down his chest "i'm fine baby" he replied as he took her into a strong passionate and hungry kiss, she fell into him as he moved to her neck, he carried her upstairs and slipped of her clothes and she unbottened his shirt and removed his clothes, they laid on the bed and he kissed her everywhere, his body was as close as it could get to hers as they made love gently and passionately.

Victor woke up with Nikki's warm body next to his and smiled, he gently rubbed up and down her arm and kissed her cheek, she yawned and woke up. She quickly jolted and turned towards him and sighed with releif "I'm right here" he said taking her closer, he put his hand over her heart "calm down sweetheart" he said kissing her neck "I'm ok" she replied he continued to kiss her neck as she smiled and took his other hand in hers. She turned over and laid down as they kissed passionately, his hands ran down the front of her as they were begginging to make love again they heard the door open "Nik?" Paul yelled as the door flew open, Nikki gasped and put the blanket over her and Victor as Paul stood there with his eyes wide "Victor?" he said "Excuse us!" Nikki said "oh sorry" Paul replied as he closed the door. Victor laughed and Nikki sighed "we need to fix that lock" she said as she got up, Victor followed, he hugged her as she let out a few tears "I'm so glad you're alright, you scared me" she said "baby I know you were driking" he replied, she pulled away and looked at him as she put her robe on "who told you that" she asked as she crossed her arms "the kids" he replied "well what do you expect you were dead!" she shouted "sweetheart calm down, I know my baby. Are you alright?" he asked "Victor I'm fine it was a one time thing i'm fine" she replied "the bigger question is are you alright" she said "sweetheart i'm fine" he replied "you have no idea how scared I was" she said as they hugged, he kissed her "Paul is waiting" he replied as he put his robe on also. Nikki and Victor walked downstairs hand in hand and saw Paul standing there. "Hi Paul" Nikki said feeling uncomfortable "Nik, Hi" he replied as he hugged her, Victor's fist clenched "Victor? I thought you were..." Paul said "No, mistake" he replied firmly, he walked up to Nikki and staked his claim putting his arm around her waist, she took his hand and stroked it. "I was just stopping by to see if you were ok, guess you are now" Paul replied, Nikki looked up and smiled at Victor as she nodded to Paul "thank you" she said smiling, Victor pulled her in closer. "I'll walk you out" Nikki said, she pulled out of Victor's hold and winked at him while she walked Paul out.

She walked back into the living room and hugged Victor as they sat down. He was sitting there with his arms wrapped around her, she tucked in her legs and leaned against him, closing her eyes as he kissed her. "Don't ever do this to me again" she said crying "my baby" he replied as he took her closer "I think it would have killed me" she whispered, he kissed her with all he had in him and stroked her leg as they layed together. They spent the whole day with eachother and everyone was informed of Victor's return. 


End file.
